


I'm very good at hiding

by Starbird_Ferocity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka takes her girlfriend on a rebel mission, Cassian is a stubborn teenager, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Book: Ahsoka, Slight Canon Divergence, What Was I Thinking?, to rescue an orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird_Ferocity/pseuds/Starbird_Ferocity
Summary: Hedala Fardi is out there somewhere. Her family is in an Imperial prison.Ahsoka vows she will find her. The child deserves to be taught.And Kaeden will be right by her side.





	I'm very good at hiding

She walks down the hallway of the medbay and turns a corner into the break room. She already knows who's there.   
( She may or may not have memorized Kaeden's work schedule.)   
Still, her lekku tingle with pleasure at the sight of the young woman in front of her. " Kaeden," she says, smiling and blushing. "Are you ready?"  
"I was ready three days ago when I had to mop up baby Rodian snot," Kaeden jokes, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. Her long, dark braids swing and land over Ahsoka's shoulder.   
She loves the feel of human hair. Way back, on the ship away from Raada, Kaeden taught her how to french fishtail it like she does.   
That was the first time they'd kissed.  
She shakes herself back into the moment. They have a job to do.  
"Then follow me," she laughs, grabbing Kaeden's hand and starting toward her U-wing in the hangar.  
"Ahsoka," Kaeden tilts her head," Where the heck are we going? My boss only told me you were going on a mission and you needed a medic-trained rebel with you."  
She winces. "Yeah, that's all she knew. It's pretty important this is a secret."  
When they get to the ship the ramp lowers, revealing a teenage boy with a steady glare, choppy dark hair, and a blaster almost as long as his arm. He's standing next to an extremely tall droid with an even worse death glare.   
"Are we leaving?" The boy says with an accent she could never place. His planet had gone the same way as Kaeden's during the clone wars.   
"Yeah, I just gotta do a quick scan for tracking devices. Cas-," She cuts herself off and asks, "Can I introduce you?"  
He sizes Kaeden up with a quick glance and nods. "Okay. Kaeden Larte, Cassian Andor," she gestures to each in turn.   
"You forgot about me," the tall droid complains in a monotone.  
Everyone ignores him.  
She runs the scan.  
A couple minutes later, they're in hyperspace.


End file.
